Trojan Weapon Archive
I was putting off this page for a couple of reasons. The first, I knew it was going to take a lot of work and the second, I wanted to have access to all the weapons be able to test them thoroughly first. I was able to do that now that I have unlocked them all and thus, without further ado I hope this page helps a few of you. What Is The Weapon Archive - The Knowns The weapon archive is a set of unique skills given to Trojan in a patch that was introduced July of 2019. It contains different passive weapon skills that are only triggered by damaging someone once, then meleeing them within the next few seconds. You can always damage them again to get the skill activation to pop up again before you go for the melee. Even a zap counts. There are a total of 9 weapons in the archive from left to right they are Axe, Sword, Club, Dagger, Whip, Scepter, Hook, Blade, Hammer. Each of these weapon spirits start at level 1, and can be then leveled to level 9 (though this takes a lot of time and/or cps to do). How To Unlock The Weapon Archive. First thing you're going to do is go to the promotion center. From there you want to talk to Mr. Pride. Accept his quest, which is just hitting a really weak boss then watching the cut-scene. From there, you will have unlocked the Weapon Archive. How To Unlock Weapon Spirits To unlock the weapon spirits you need to speak with Li Xiaoyao. He will give you the first spirit free. I would recommend you take the dagger spirit as 9/10 this will be the one you will want to have as your main. Next you can do 4 quests for free each quest is individual to the weapon spirit I will go over what each weapon does later on so you can make an educated decision on what other spirits you wish to choose. For the Final 4 Spirits you need to reach a certain rank to be able to do the quest to unlock them. To do so, you must complete the daily quest with Cloud Lee called Cloud Ravine Rusher and then upgrade your Promotion Ranking. To unlock the 6th weapon you must reach the rank of Sacred Hill Trojan P1. For the 7th you must reach the rank of Sacred Land Trojan P1. Finally, for the 8th and 9th you must reach Sacred Sea Trojan P1. Keep in mind to reach Sea Trojan P1 you must have at least 560,000 prestige rank. If you do not have that, you will not be able to get all the spirits. So make your choices of what you can get on an educated basis. Benefits Of The Weapon Archive Besides the weapon skills and passives themselves, you gain prestige rank. While this isn't the main benefit it can be crucial for Trojans trying to maintain one of the top 3 ranks for extra stats. For more information about this please see This Section of the perfection page for more details on the stats etc. Spirit Casting Spirit casting is what you use to level up your spirits. To level your spirits you need to use the item called Legendary Essence. ''The levels range from level one to level nine. At level three you unlock the Guardian system while neat, the main benefit is the stats you gain. I will explain the guardian system further below. With the spirit casting, each weapon has the same stats with the base being 100hp, 40 pattack, and 30 pdef to start at level one. From there, for each level they increase by they gain an additional 50hp, 40pattack, and 20 pdef. This holds true to level 5. I'm assuming its that way all the way through, but either way you should expect similar results from level six through nine. Spirit Polishing After you reach level three, you are able to do something called "spirit polishing". To do this, you need either the item called ''Spirit Stone 9cps in shopping mall, or Chaos Jade ''270 cps in shopping mall. Both can increase the stats of the spirit, it's just that the Chaos Jade has a higher rate. Personally, I think its a waste if you want to pay go for the spirit stone. In 30 spirit stones you can probably get as good as, if not better than a Chaos Jade would give. ''You can find spirit polishing under spirit casting where you level up your weapons. This gives the benefit of being able to up to double your weapons hp/pattack/pdef, though it is random sort of like chi. Instead of rolling one at a time, however, they all roll and give different numbers. So its just all about luck and how much you want to invest in trying to get the top numbers. It is definitely worth upgrading all your weapons to at least level three and then doing some sort of spirit casting. '''Note: '''Please note that as a Trojan you can get free Legendary Essence, Spirit Stone, and or Chaos Jade by doing the Cloud Ravine Rusher quest each day. Please check that quest page for more det r main spirit (the one you put as main spirit in skills), this is the one you want to max. Most people will go dagger as it's definitely the best overall for anyone besides the top king with highest bp. You should focus maxing this after you get your other spirits to level three. The reason for this is your main spirit gains all of its stats listed, while the others that aren't your main you only receive 2% from (this does include the spirit polishing) which is the reason you want them level three. So the higher level your main spirit, the more stats you'll gain overall vs leveling each individual spirit past level three. Also, since its your main one you want it to do the most damage possible and the skill damage increases. Getting weapons to level three really isn't too horrible either so just go with that goal in mind.